


Seven Ugly Sweaters

by ColoradoPeculiar



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Demiromantic Alix Kubdel, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Matchmaker Alix Kubdel, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Multi, Post-Episode: s03 Papa-Garou | Weredad, Truth or Dare, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven ugly sweaters, six Christmas parties, five mistletoes, four Christmas bakes, three presents, two snowball fights, and a round of karaoke.Chat Noir crashes the girls' sleepover. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055831
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Seven Ugly Sweaters

How had she gotten herself into this situation?

Tonight was supposed to be the average slumber party. A luxury that was becoming rarer and rarer as new Ladybug responsibilities started to pile on to Marinette. But finally, everyone's schedules had aligned and Marinette, Alya, Juleka, Rose, Alix, and Mylene were all sitting in Marinette's room talking while a Christmas movie played in the background.

It was getting to be around nine when things strayed from normal.

"And so anyway, I told her that-"

_Knock knock._

Alya's rant about a journalist was cut off as something tapped on Marinette's trap door. 

_'Oh no.'_ A wave of dread ran through the girl as she realized just exactly what, or rather who, it was. _'Maybe if I don't answer, he'll just go away?'_ Marinette thought, closing her eyes to block him out of her mind.

"Go on, Alya. It was probably a bird or something." Alix said.

"Right, so anyway after she had the audacity to call the Ladyblog a tabloid article I told her-."

_Knock knock knock._

They were back and a bit more forceful this time.

"What is that?" Mylene asked.

"Just a stray cat who sometimes prances around my balcony." Marinette waved it off, fighting down the temptation to raise her voice.

"Oh okay. So I told her that if she wanted to accuse me of being a tabloid blog then she better check up on her own magazine. I mean, haven't you seen some of the things she posts about? She thinks that the whole ordeal is all fancy technology! It's obvious that she had no-"

"Marinette? You in there?" A male's voice called from above her bed.

"I have people over!" She called back to him, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping that they wouldn't recognize his voice.

"And you don't want them to know about moi? My, my, I'm not sure if I should be offended or not, Princess."

"Marinette!" Alya shrieked. Of course she would be the one to recognize his voice. "What is Chat Noir doing here?" She half-yelled, her eyes gleaming for a story. "When you said that a cat frequented your balcony I didn't realize you meant one of Paris' beloved protectors."

"That's because no one was supposed to know." Marinette said through gritted teeth. "I guess there's no point in hiding it now." She muttered. "You can come in Chat!" She raised her voice so he could hear.

The trapdoor opened as a black mass tumbled to Marinette's bed.

"Hey girls." Glowing green eyes greeted the group. Marinette glared at him.

"What happened to keeping our friendship a secret so Hawkmoth can't use me to gain an advantage over you?"

"As long as none of these girls go running to him about how we're hanging out, I think we'll be okay. It's only a worry if we go public and I don't think we have to worry about that from any of you."

"Well, as juicy as this story would be for the Ladyblog, I'm not going to risk my friend's safety." Alya nodded. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to get as many questions answered as possible."

Marinette sighed.

"I guess that's fair, but Chat gets to say if anything is too revealing, got it?"

"Of course!" Alya waved off her friend's worries. "Now I could do this in the classic interview format, but I have another option that would be much more entertaining." She said, a dangerous smile on her face.

"Oh no." Marinette muttered.

"Chat? Why don't you come down here and join us?" Alya asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Fine by me." He slid down her staircase and went to sit next to Marinette.

"So, how does everybody feel about truth or dare."

Marinette gulped, knowing first hand how devious Alya could be when it came to the game.

"Oh I'm so in!" Alix cheered.

"As long as I don't have to do anything mean, I'm good with it!" Rose smiled.

"Sounds cool." Juleka muttered, giving the superhero a nervous smile that he returned.

"Yeah okay, I wouldn't mind a game." Mylene smiled.

Marinette's reluctance to play was not shared by the group, however.

"I'm good with it. I mean, I've done plenty of embarrassing things before and I'm sure we can all respect secret identities." Chat smirked. "Besides, I would love to get to know my Princess' friends a bit better."

"'My Princess?'" Alya questioned. "Oh this is gonna be fun." She chuckled a bit darkly and rubbed her hands together.

"Oh God." Marinette muttered. "Don't scare him Alya, this could be his first time playing truth or dare after all. He's definitely sheltered enough."

"Hey, you can't make fun of me Miss. Never Heard of Tom Sawyer." Chat pouted.

"You can't blame me for not knowing a piece of American literature." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"But it's a classic piece of American literature!" Chat pouted.

"Ahem." Alya cleared her throat. "As much as I love banter, I'd like to get to playing if it's all the same to you."

"Uh yeah, no problem." Chat shot her a pair of finger guns and Marinette gave him an expression that read _'you dork'_ affectionately.

"So, I will go first since it was my idea." Alya flipped her hair over her shoulder, then smirked as her eyes landed on Chat. "Truth or dare, Chat Noir?"

"I should've seen this coming. I guess I'll go with..." He trailed off and turned to Marinette. "What's less deadly?" He asked.

"Knowing Alya?" Marinette shrugged. "Neither of them."

"Well great." He said sarcastically. "I guess I'll have to go with dare?"

"Fine by me." Alya thought about it for a few seconds. "Reenact a love confession that you've gotten."

"What?" Both Marinette and Chat Noir sputtered, their faces equally red.

"You heard me." Alya grinned evilly. "Reenact a love confession that you've received."

Marinette gulped and Chat shifted uncomfortably, both of them well-aware of the events that had led up to their unlikely friendship.

"Fine." He muttered. "But you'll be surprised to know I've only ever gotten one." Marinette's eyes went wide.

"Really?" She asked, nearly breathless.

"Really?" Alya said, but louder and more doubtful. "Even with the fact that you run-around in a skin-tight leather suit and flirt with every girl you come across?" She said, an eyebrow raised. "I run the Ladyblog, I've seen the amount of fangirls you have."

"First of all, the suit being skin-tight is a requirement. Something about it not slowing me down. Second of all, I do not flirt with every girl I come across! I am chivalrous and old fashioned." He huffed and crossed his arms. "Kissing hands are a sign of respect, you know."

"And the winks and the blowing of kissing in many, many interviews?" Alya inquired.

"That's just me being friendly! Is that flirty? Does that count as flirting? Marinette, why didn't you ever tell me that it wasn't friendly to blow kisses at people?" He asked, sounding almost frantic.

Marinette held back a snicker.

"Because them on their own are friendly, but when you compare it with the hand kissing and all the flirts you shower Ladybug with, well, it's easy to misinterpret things."

"And you didn't decide to tell me this because?" Chat's voice sounded a bit higher pitched.

"Because it's fun." Marinette smirked.

And because before that fateful night when he showed up on her balcony, confessing that he loved Ladybug, she had the same opinion of him. She just thought that he was that flirty with everyone and his actions with Marinette only supported her theory. Then she started to get to know him and realized that he was absolutely oblivious at social cues. And that he looked to anime on how to seduce a lady, which not only explained the pick-up lines, but also the fact that he didn't stop pursuing her after her first rejection.

He was really only an oblivious, dorky, sweetheart who didn't realize his effect on girls.

"Meanie."

"Okay! Back on track, you've only had one love confession?"

"Uh yeah. One real one at least." He scratched the back of his neck. "I've gotten plenty from fangirls, but I don't count them because they don't really know me as Chat Noir."

"And this girl does? Just how many civilians are you friends with?" Alya asked, her smirk only widening.

"Well, we weren't exactly friends at this point, but we had been emotionally vulnerable with each other before and so..." He trailed off. "Anyway, I rejected her because back then I still loved Ladybug, so it doesn't really matter anyways!"

"Mmm hmm! Yep, that's exactly it!"

"Now hold on a second, this won't go outside the room and seeing as you said this girl confessed to you as Chat Noir, this wouldn't be identity compromising. That fits the criteria of me asking: who the hell was it?" Alya asked.

"Sorry, but the dare was to reenact it, not to tell who that girl was." He smirked. "So um, let's see here, I need someone to play the girl."

"Marinette can do it!" Alix volunteered her. Marinette shot the pink-haired girl a glare.

"Uhhh, okay?" Chat's voice sounded a bit strangled, which made sense seeing as she was the girl who had confessed to him in the first place. "Only if she's comfortable with it, of course." Marinette sighed.

She knew that this was going to cause trouble, that Alya probably already suspected her, but saying she wasn't comfortable with it would only cause more suspicion.

"Yeah it's fine." She gave him an awkward grin which he returned.

It reminded her when the visits first started, when he had spotted her looking sad and came over to cheer her up, much like with Glaciator. However, because of the previous confession an air of awkwardness settled over them before they got used to the friendship.

But now it was back.

"Okay! Go you two!" Alya told them.

"Like right now?" Chat asked.

"Yes!" She cried.

"Um, okay." He took in a deep breath. "This isn't the first time I've seen you since Ladybug transformed back." Marinette's eyes widened, surprised that he could still remember the ordeal word-for-word, but she supposed since she did too it wasn't all that strange. "Could you be...?"

"In love with you!" Marinette rushed over to where he was a few feet over and threw her arms around him.

"Um, yeah, that's it." They let go of the contact pretty much immediately afterwards, as if they were burned by it.

Alya started to applaud slowly.

"Very convincing. Especially because Chat Noir didn't even need to tell Marinette what had happened. Why is that Mari?" She asked innocently, even if her words were anything but.

"It's almost as if Marinette was the one who-"

"Truth or dare Marinette!" Chat's shout interrupted Alix's conclusion, which was a lucky break.

"Dare!" She cried, just as loud.

All of her friends snickered, some friends they were.

"I dare you," Chat paused to think. "To wear an ugly sweater." He smirked.

"Chat! You dare offend my fashion sense?"

"Absolutely." He said. Marinette humphed.

"Well jokes on you, I don't have any." She said.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't mind lending you one. From what you've told me about him, he absolutely has one for you to wear."

"Do you want to go downstairs and ask him?" Marinette called his bluff. 

"If that's what it takes." He stood up and started to walk to her hatch leading to the downstairs. Marinette's jaw-dropped.

She thought he was still nervous around her father!

"No wait! I'll go and get it."

"Purrfect." He smirked.

"I will so get you back for this." She said, glaring at him.

"I am pawsitive you will."

Marinette returned a few moments later in a sweater big enough to be a dress on her. It was green and black and had a cat pun. Chat started to laugh with utter joy.

"Laugh it up cat-boy."

"Me-wow Princess! I didn't think you had it in you to wear my merch."

"It's the only ugly sweater that he had!" Marinette said, fighting the blush.

"That is a bull-faced lie if I ever heard one, Mari. I know for a fact that your father has multiple ugly sweaters. You just wanted to wear Chat Noir merch." Alya called her out, grinning.

"Hah! You sure you're over your-." He was silenced by one of the harshest glares Marinette had ever given him, including the ones she'd given him as Ladybug. "On second thought, I'm not going to finish that sentence."

"Please do." Alix prompted.

"Nah, nope. No thanks, I choose life." Marinette blinked.

"Did you just quote Ice Age?" She asked incredulously. He shrugged with a nervous grin on his face.

"Why don't you just play the game?" Marinette sighed.

"Fine then, Mylene, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth!" The girl answered.

"What's the worst gift Ivan has ever given you?"

"Well, I adore all of the gifts, but one time he gave me a tape full of heavy metal music. It was towards the beginning of our relationship, so it wasn't too bad."

"Wow, you two are so sweet!" Rose cooed.

"You think that everything is cute when it comes to couples, Rose." Alix said, rolling her eyes.

"No I don't! I may be a hopeless romantic, but I know when a relationship is bad."

"Alright, I guess that's fair. But I've only ever heard you scream about ships so loud it hurt my ears."

"You must've not heard Alya after the one time Ladybug and Chat Noir kissed." Marinette muttered, her face heating up as she remembered the call Alya had given her after school that day.

"Yeah, I may have you beat there, Rose." Alya said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now Mylene it's your turn!"

"Juleka, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess." The girl murmured.

"Best thing about dating Rose?" Mylene asked.

"Um, I don't know. Everything really. Just having that someone there. I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"Aw, Juleka!" Rose snuggled closer to her girlfriend. "I love you!"

"I love you too."

Marinette smiled at her two friends. Maybe one day she would have that with someone. Her and Luka hadn't worked out like either of them had hoped, but she was still mostly over Adrien. She was too busy with Ladybug duties to focus on boys anyways.

"Alix, truth or dare?" Juleka asked.

"I ain't no wuss! Dare!"

"Hmm, next time you see Kim I dare you to challenge him to the pocky stick challenge." Juleka said.

"Fine then. I will." Alix said, turning away to hide the blush on her cheeks. Her being a demiromantic definitely made a crush rare for her, but Marinette knew repressed feelings when she saw them.

She had some of her own after all.

Wait what?

"Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Marinette replied automatically. Alix may be absolutely evil when it came to dares, her truths were often lacking. Unfortunately for Marinette, this wasn't one of those times.

"Were you the one to confess to Chat Noir?"

"Uh, I, I mean, I, uh, um," If her stutter wasn't a big enough give away, the fact that both her and the superhero were now the color of tomato would be.

The girls started to cackle.

"When was this?" Alya asked once she had composed herself enough.

"I'm not answering that." Marinette crossed her arms, knowing full well that the timeline wouldn't match up with her record.

What was she supposed to say though? The truth? Nuh-uh no way!

"Fine then." Alya pouted.

"Chat, truth or dare?" Marinette asked.

"Dare all the way!" He cheered.

"I dare you to go downstairs and ask my dad to borrow his Mr. Banana Christmas sweater." Marinette's smile spread across her face as she watched his face pale.

"Me? Go downstairs to ask your dad?"

"Yep! This is what you get, kitty. You humiliate me, I humiliate you!" She flicked his bell.

"B-but Princess! Your dad-."

"My dad is most likely over it."

"And how am I supposed to explain me showing up to his daughters room?"

"Tell him the truth." Marinette suggested.

"Are you trying to get me skinned?" Chat cried.

"Maybe. Just go downstairs and tell him that I need it for a fashion emergency."

"Ugh, I hate you." He said as he stood up.

"Love you, too." Marinette replied automatically. The two of them stiffened when they realized what she said, but she didn't back down. He sighed.

"If I'm not up here in five minutes, he's murdered me."

"Go!"

As soon as the trapdoor slapped shut the girls were on Marinette.

"You loved him?"

"What the hell!"

"How long have these visits been going on?"

"It's so romantic!"

"It's cool."

"I will not answer any of your questions unless they are given to me in the form of a truth." Marinette knew that she was only asking for trouble. The girls groaned.

"Fine, but don't expect me to hold back!"

"I would be disappointed if you did, Alix." Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" Her father's voice boomed. Marinette shushed her friends.

She heard his voice mutter something.

"Oh alright. Come here, son. I'll show you where it is."

"Told you he was over it." Marinette told Chat as he entered the room again.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He muttered.

Marinette had to admit that in her father's white and yellow 'Stay Peachy!' Christmas sweater, Chat Noir looked pretty cute.

"Anyway Juleka, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said again.

"Um alright. What is a dream that you have?" Chat asked.

"W-well, one is to be a professional model." She said quietly.

"That's really cool! You're friends with Adrien Agreste, right? I'm sure he'll be happy to give you some tips!"

"Uh, thank you. Marinette truth or dare?" Marinette sighed.

"I should've seen this coming." She muttered. "Well I know you'll only dare me to answer your question, so it doesn't really make a difference to what I choose. I guess I'll go with truth and just get it over with."

"When did you confess to Chat Noir?" Juleka asked. Marinette looked down at her feet.

"W-well, it was last April." Alya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Last April? You mean to tell me you were crushing on both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste at the same time? Damn girl!"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement." Marinette huffed and crossed her arms.

"You liked Adrien? Adrien was your crush?" Chat Noir asked, his voice squeaky.

"Um yeah, but it's all in the past now." She shrugged. "I have moved on."

"Oh." Was she hearing things or did Chat sound disappointed?

Maybe he thought her and Adrien would make a cute couple?

"Anyway, because of that, truth or dare Juleka?" She said.

"I guess I'll change it up, dare."

"Ugly sweater time." Marinette grinned.

"Oh alright. That's not terrible." Juleka went downstairs and returned a few moments later in a pink Christmas tree sweater with a purple background.

"That's not ugly! That's super cute!" Rose protested.

"I actually don't think ugly Christmas sweaters are ugly." Chat shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're also the guy who thinks cat-puns are a good way of flirting." Marinette gave him a deadpan look.

"That's because they are!"

"Okay, uh, Alya truth or dare?" Juleka asked.

"Dare definitely!" Alya cheered.

"Alright, call Nino and leave him a flirty voice mail."

"Ooo! You got it girl!" Alya whipped out her phone and pressed the call button. Soon the phone went to voicemail. "Hey handsome~" Alya started her message. "I just wanted to call you and let you know that I find you irresistible. I can't wait to see you again! Mwauh!" Alya hung up the phone and they started to giggle except for Chat who only shook his head.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"You mean to tell me you don't want Ladybug to leave you a message like that?" Alya asked.

"I am over Ladybug, thank you very much."

"Scoop!" Alya cried. "You're over her? Since when?"

Marinette pushed the disappointment down inside of her. They had been partners for over two years by now anyway, it was only natural for him to move on. Besides, the disappointment didn't even make sense because she definitely didn't feel that way about Chat Noir!

"I will only answer that question in the form of truth or dare."

"Fine then, truth or dare." Alya said quickly.

"I should've known that was going to happen." He sighed. "Alright, truth."

"When did you get over Ladybug?" Alya asked.

"Well, it first happened last May, when we showed up in New York. I was in a relationship at the time, but it didn't last long and I ended up being drawn back to her." Marinette felt her cheeks heat-up. She hadn't known that. She had thought that's when he started getting over her for good and that it was just a slower process. It definitely was for her. "It finally ended when I got a crush on someone else last October."

 _'That was when your visits started!'_ A voice in Marinette's head helpfully reminded her.

No. It couldn't be her. It would be foolish to hope for it to be. She had rejected him many times as Ladybug and as Marinette she had also made her feelings clear.

 _'That never stopped him before! You could have a real chance here!'_ A side of her cheered.

_'A chance at what? To be broken-hearted again? No, I'm not doing that after becoming crazy when it came to Adrien. Plus, do you not remember Chat Blanc?'_

"Marinette, truth or dare?" Chat asked her, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

"Uh, truth I guess?" She gave him a smile.

"Is it true that you were crushing on Adrien?" He asked her. Marinette looked away.

"Uh yep."

"When-?"

"No further questions!" 

"Fine then, just expect them to come later." She groaned.

She really didn't like truth or dare.

"Alya truth or dare?" She asked.

"Well, we don't have many secrets, so truth wouldn't be much fun. Dare!"

"Ugly. Sweater." Were the two words that came out of Marinette's mouth. She knew how much Alya disliked the sweaters because of their general uncomfortability.

"Mari, no." She whined.

"Mari, yes. Consider this a sweet revenge." Alya grumbled, but went downstairs to find a sweater anyway.

She returned wearing one of Paris at night, Santa Claus flying over the city.

"Mari, truth or dare? I am so getting you back for that." She gulped.

"Uh, truth?" She said nervously.

"When did you end up falling for Chat Noir?" She asked with a devious grin on her face.

Marinette panicked for a moment, trying to come up with something on the spot before she remembered:

"Glaciator. Remember when I was sad about Adrien not showing up to ice cream? Well, Chat noticed that I was down and helped cheer me up. It really showed me a sweeter side of him." She said, blushing.

It wasn't a total lie. It was when she realized there was more depth to her partner than she had previous thought. Even if she didn't develop romantic feelings for him that night.

 _'That's what you think.'_ A part of her said.

"Anyway! Rose truth or dare?" She asked, attempting to break the tension.

"I choose dare!"

"I dare you to," Marinette bit her lip. "Kiss Juleka."

"Okay!" Rose said cheerfully, turning around and giving Juleka a quick peck. "Alix truth or dare?"

"You know me! Dare all the way!"

"I dare you to not skate for a whole week." The group let out a scandalous gasp.

"Rose! I didn't think you could be so cruel!" Mylene cried. Rose shrugged.

"This way her and Kim can talk more! You know I'm all for wingmanning!"

"There's nothing to wingman!" Alix protested. She was met with skeptical gazes from all around the room. "Oh you be quiet. Marinette, truth or dare?"

Figuring that this would be the only time she would ever be safe with the option, she went with it.

"Dare."

She should've known better.

"Kiss Chat." Was all she said.

"W-what?" Both of them shrieked.

The room burst out into laughter.

"Do it Marinette!"

"Yeah do it!"

"It'll be so romantic!"

"B-but!" Marinette started to fail around wildly.

"But nothing! It's only a dare after all." Alix smirked.

"But I don't know if Chat would-." She stopped talking when a clawed hand turned her cheek towards its owner's face. He gave her a smile before leaning in and touching his lips to hers.

Marinette could only hear her heartbeat roaring in her heartbeat, falling deaf to the cheers around her.

His lips were soft and sweet and they swept Marinette off her feet and all she wanted to do was kiss him over and over again. His other arm moved to wrap around her waist as his tail wrapped around her ankle. She tilted her head just slightly and oh was it heavenly.

All too soon he pulled away. It didn't even occur to her that she was running out of breath until she was panting because of low oxygen.

Her eyes met his and both of their faces exploded into heat and color.

Had that really just happened?

Had they really just kissed like they were in love?

Nope! Not going there tonight!

"Alix, truth or dare." Marinette said, her voice a bit wobbly. That damn cat had too much of an affect on her.

"Dare!" In her clouded state of mind all she could feel was the fabric on her skin and the fabric she felt when she was kissing Chat.

"Sweater." She choked out.

"What?"

"Go put on a sweater." She said.

"Yes! Join the cult!" Alya cheered.

"And make sure it's the frilliest one my mom has." Marinette smirked.

"Ugh, fine." Alix trudged down the stairs.

The room was absolutely silent, a tension settling between her and Chat. What kind of tension she didn't know.

"I despise this." Alix pouted as she entered wearing a frilly Mrs. Claus themed sweater.

"Sweet, sweet revenge." 

"Alrighty then, Mylene truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare!" The girl answered.

"I dare you to go out to Marinette's balcony and scream 'I love Ivan Bruel!'" Alix said.

"F-fine." Mylene replied, blushing a tad bit. "I love Ivan Bruel!" The girls heard a moment later and the room exploded into giggles. "Well then, Chat Noir, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't trust dares after the last one."

"Would you ever date Marinette?" Mylene slyly replied.

"Mylene!" Said girl cried.

"Let him answer, Mari. Inquiring ears want to know."

"Oh please say yes! It'd be so romantic!" Rose cried.

"Uh well, you see, the thing is," Chat gulped. "Oh alright, I see no point in lying. If I had the chance then, yeah. I'd date Marinette."

Marinette tried to control her heartbeat. First he says that he fell hard for a girl around the same time the visits started, then kisses her like no tomorrow, and now he says that he'd date her?

Oh rest in peace her heart! If he kept it up, she would think that his crush was her!

And there was no way she could be that lucky.

"Anyway," He cleared his throat. "I guess Juleka truth or dare?"

"Hey, why not me?" Alya asked.

"Because I don't trust you when it comes to your truths or dares." Chat replied.

"I suppose that's fair." Alya shrugged. "But the train will come back to me sooner or later and when it does, be prepared."

"Sure. Now Juleka?"

"I'll go with dare."

"Go and find the matching sweater to yours and give it to Rose."

"Um, alright." Juleka left and Marinette gave him an odd look.

"Seriously? That was the only thing that you could think of?"

"Well, now Mylene is the only one not in a sweater. You inspired me." He gave her a grin that made her traitorous heart skip a beat.

She tried to convince herself that it was only because he basically admitted to liking her, but she hadn't felt this way back when he confessed to Ladybug. What was difference now?

 _'You aren't preoccupied by Adrien and you can actually see what's in front of you. You've said that if Adrien wasn't around maybe you would fall for Chat Noir before! Well, here's your chance!'_

"Uh you thank, I mean! Welcome you, I mean! Thank moo, I mean! Oh, not again." She groaned.

"Marinette? You good girl?" Alya sounded much too giddy to actually care if she was okay. Of course Alya would know what this meant.

"F-fine." She said, cursing herself just a little bit.

She was falling wasn't she?

Oh no.

She was falling!

"Alright, Alya truth or dare?" Juleka came back and handed Rose the sweater with the purple tree and pink background to compliment her own.

She was falling for Chat Noir!

Oh, how could she do this?

Actually, she should've expected this.

She had this coming for her for a long, long, time. Ever since Glaciator really.

"Truth!"

"Marichat or Adrienette?" Marinette sat up a bit straighter at what she could only guess were ship names.

"Marichat, duh. Marinette is over Adrien, but it's obvious that she has some sort of feelings for Chat Noir. Why else would she be stuttering?" Alya winked at Chat, whose face was red. "Anyway, truth or dare Chat?" He gulped so hard Marinette could hear it.

"T-truth?" He shrugged helplessly.

"Is it true that Marinette is your crush?" Alya asked.

"Alya!" She shrieked at her.

"What? I'm helping you out here, Mari. Now answer the question Chat Noir."

"Fine! Marinette's my crush!" He cried. "Oh what's that? Beep beep! Beep beep! My miraculous is running out of time, gotta go!" The beeps were obviously phony, but he bolted up the stairs and ran out anyway.

"Marinette?" Alya turned to the girl with a smirk on her face. "A superhero just confessed that he likes you, how are you feeling?"

She liked Chat Noir.

Chat Noir just admitted that _she_ was his crush.

So, he liked...

And they liked...

**marinette.exe has stopped working**

"I think we broke her." Alix said.

The girls surrounded her, all wearing their designated ugly sweaters.

All but one.

"Ugly sweater." She choked out.

"What?" The girls all asked.

"Mylene needs her ugly sweater."

"But Marinette-"

"But nothing! Mylene needs her ugly Christmas sweater! Wouldn't be much of a holiday party if we all weren't in a Christmas sweater."

"Has she gone insane?" Alya murmured.

"Ugly. Sweater!" Marinette cried rummaging to her closet and throwing a Nightmare Before Christmas themed sweater at Mylene.

"Mari, honey? You're worrying us."

"Ugly Christmas Sweater party! Since we're all wearing sweaters you know? Let's turn on some Christmas music and dance in the ugly sweaters!" She told them.

"But-."

"Ugly Sweaters to all! And to all a goodnight!" 


End file.
